Always and Forever
by Angels and Immortals
Summary: This is the story of Saya, told from the perspective of one who loves her most of all.


Dear Readers,

Always and Forever is a one shot that was written during the completion of The Jewel of the Desert. After working on such a long story, I was **really** tired of chapter fan fictions. However, I still wanted to continue writing. My solution? This one shot about Haji (fan girls scream now) and his feelings for his beloved Saya. So please read, rate, and reply!

p.s. To the diehard Blood Plus fans, I am sorry for any mistakes in my story. Some are unintentional and others are planned. The mistakes are not out of ignorance or disrespect, but used to further the theme of Haji's love and devotion.

p.p.s This fan fic is not my typical style of writing. However, I was inspired to write one in such a manner after being amazed by a Haku and Zabuza tale. Sadly, I do not recall who the author was, but there is currently a printed copy at my home that helps me through writers block. So to the talented writer of that story, I thank you deeply.

Sincerely,

Angels and Immortals

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Blood Plus series or its characters. All credit goes to the creator (…..). In turn, this story is done for enjoyment and not profit.

Always and Forever

Haji loved her. From the moment his angry slate eyes fixed on her haughty crimson ones, he knew that she was to be precious to him, an individual who deserved all that she asked for.

Of course, he wouldn't let her know that. Not just yet.

For you see, the boy did love the girl known as Saya, but only as a child can. Innocently, with a powerful faith so easily made.

And so easily broken.

So Haji waited. His love was strong for this fiery girl, this wonderful being who chased away the dark with her smile and gave him an all consuming hope for the future. Saya would be his salvation, his hope. All Haji had to do was wait for her to care for him in return.

It was a long time before that day came.

Day in and day out they fought. Haji was stubborn, a child who refused to bow to Saya's self proclaimed superiority. She was thoughtless, a self serving twit who pursued only her desires and left the rest of the world to burn.

Saya left Haji to burn.

Until one day, in a moment so perfect unto itself that it needs no explanation, Saya dared to reach out-

And comfort Haji.

From then on the pair became inseparable. Where dislike and disgust used to wither, love and warmth blossomed. Haji, the once disobedient cretin, now catered to Saya's every whim. Finally, Haji loved and was loved.

In short, Saya, the self serving monster, had finally found someone to faithfully serve her.

As they grew older, so did Haji's feelings. In the beginning, his love had been that of a child who searches the world for compassion and stumbles upon their wish. Now, his affection was...changing. Morphing into a creature so different that he could not understand it at first. So confounding was this feeling, that he did not even confide in his beloved Saya about it. Once again, he would wait.

It wasn't long until the time of understanding came.

The realization of how his love had changed to passion struck him like a tidal wave. In that moment of utter clarity, he rejoiced.

Years later he would be hit with another realization. He, the one who adored Saya, would die by her hands. A foolish request made by an equally foolish woman would cost him his future. Their future. As his body plummeted to the earth and crumbled against it's unforgiving surface, as the blood poured relentlessly from his broken body, as Saya wept for him, Haji knew that it was the end.

But he did not care. For clutched in his hand was Saya's last request.

A red flower, a tiger lily so price-fully gotten.

He lived to make her happy and he would die as such.

As he wilted against the cracked earth, new life was dripped into him. It drizzled into his flesh and forced a hunger into his body like he had never known. A blood madness that consumed all rational thought.

He wanted, no needed, Saya. The desire was beyond physical, beyond comprehension. Haji wanted her to love him as much as he had always treasured her.

But she was terrified of what he had become. The chiropteran wings that sprouted from his body, the mangled claw that exploded from his wrist-

She wanted none of it.

Her disgust would not deter his love. In fact, it only made him fight for hers harder. Saya had given him a second chance to accompany her, to love her.

Haji would not disappoint.

The first time she left him was agony. Like a scalding flame pressed against his beating heart or a saber plunged into his chest. When she left, so did a part of Haji.

Saya slept on, unaware of his pain. As always, Saya was never there for the one that loved her most of all.

Then, a shining moment so beautiful that it would dazzle the stars, burst into existence.

Saya awoke.

And Haji was whole again.

For years this went on, an unchanging pattern of heartbreak and joy for Haji. He guarded her as she slept, protected her while she was awake.

And never, ever quit loving her.

As time progressed, so did Saya. She became caring and considerate, gentle and good. After suffering herself, she understood the pain of others. Finally she was human.

Haji could have cared less. His love for Saya would always outnumber the stars in the sky and the drops in the ocean. Whether she was the self centered demon of the past or the loving being of the present was irrelevant to him. Saya was Saya, no matter the personality. He would adore her forever and for always.

However, she never acknowledged or knew of his love. While Haji adored her with a blazing passion that could out-burn the fires of Hell, Saya remained blissfully ignorant. Not a hour in the day passed in which Haji did not desperately wish for Saya to love him in return. Just like when he was a child, Haji waited quietly in the wings.

Then that bastard Solomon stole her away. Very few times had Haji hated another being as much as he did when he saw Saya cradled in Solomon's arms.

Naturally, he fought for her. Risked body and soul to snatch her away from that monstrosity Solomon, that smooth talker who fed her lies on a silver platter. What did he know of love? What did he know of Saya?

Solomon was a fool. And if Haji had to kill him, then he would gladly do as such.

"She is the reason for my existence."

Those words tore from Haji's throat as he slashed at Solomon's. They danced, a duel of death in which only one would emerge. Haji with eyes of steel fought against Solomon, whose eyes shone blue in the damp night.

The fool was on his way to Hell when Saya swayed and fell from the building's edge. Haji froze in horror as her slender form plummeted through space. Time seemed to stand still as he witnessed her perilous descent to her death.

Death would not have her that night. Long before she hit, Saya was snatched from the air and cradled in Haji's strong arms.

Relief coursed through him like a flood. He glanced down at her trembling face and saw something strange in her gaze. Little did he know that his words from earlier had finally hit their mark.

Those words, his words to Solomon, had been planted in Saya's mind, a miracle seed of understanding.

And grew there.

Slowly at first, but then recognition like a blood red lily blossomed.

Saya finally knew.

Of Haji's pain, of his devotion.

And of his love.

This beautiful man, this quiet presence, loved her. Her, Saya the Screw Up, Saya the Stupid.

And he always had.

As they descended to the ground and Haji told her of his broken promise with an equally broken voice, Saya suddenly didn't care. Haji was beautiful to her, the most precious being in existence. Wings or not, claw or no, he was still her Haji. When their feet touched the cold concrete, Saya slid her hands up to hold his shoulders.

Chiropteran wings made a safety cocoon around them, a shield to blot out the world. It was then that Saya leaned up and kissed the one man who loved her more than himself, than life, and more than she would ever know.

For the lover who had faithfully waited in the wings, the wait was finally over.

And he could not ask for more.


End file.
